


Just the Two of us

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfic Request, No Spoilers, set in the same universe as my other TP Fanfic Something Better, the longest short story I've written, why are all my TP fics so long?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request: Link and Zelda are more prone to do reckless things in each other's company, like sneaking off and having a quiet wedding the night before they're set to get married.





	Just the Two of us

It took him a few months to realise it, but Link hated weddings. 

Not the act of joining two people in matrimony, he thought that was quite beautiful. It was the whole pomp and circumstance that surrounded it. The needing to choose a venue, the endless hours spent on deciding a menu, the never ending wave of things to prepare, the monotonous fittings for the three outfit changes! The whole thing was a logistical nightmare and he hated every second of it. 

The only thing that made the whole ordeal bearable was the wedding night. 

The idea of being able to hold his wife in his arms, tangled in their sheets with loving smiles on their faces, was the only thing keeping the Hero of Twilight sane! 

He’d proposed to Zelda during one of the now regular outings they shared. With Ashei, Shad, and Auru remaining in Castle Town to work before setting off on other adventures, it had been easy to arrange a time for the resistance to meet up in Telma’s bar. Rusl would often visit too when he was in town, preferring to stay with his own wife in Ordon. 

They’d been sitting at the table, Zelda having long since abandoned her own chair to take a seat in Link’s lap (not that he minded) Ashei and Shad had shared a funny look when the Queen of Hyrule made herself comfortable, an arm draped over her Hero’s shoulder whilst his snaked around her waist to keep her from falling; To anyone else the action would have been scandalous! It wasn’t right it wasn’t proper! 

But Zelda always felt more courageous in Link’s presence. 

Link had quickly found himself lost in the moment. The sounds of the bar, the drunken patrons, the cheers and songs, and the laughs drowning him in their embrace. The soft amber light from the oil lamps and candles casting dancing shadows across Zelda’s face as he looked up at her. The way her eyes twinkled like starlight, the utter joy he saw there. He got lost in the feel of her body pressed against his, the way her hand absentmindedly played with the loose stitching at the collar of his tunic. 

He’d relished the domesticity of the moment, as she reached for the table, stealing some of the salad he’d neglected to eat from their meal. He’d watched as she’d laughed at something Rusl had said, Link hadn’t heard it. He’d been too distracted by the odd feeling welling up in his chest. 

He wasn’t sure what possessed him in that moment. He’d taken the hand she’d been using to pilfer his salad, gently prying the fork from her grasp so he could lace her fingers through his. She’d given him an inquisitive look, watching as he brought their joined hands to his lips. He’d watched her blush as he pressed a kiss, that lingered entirely too long to be innocent, against her knuckles. 

“Zelda” he said, the two having long foregone titles and ranks.   
“Yes my love?” 

His mouth went dry, his heart hammered under her gaze. Her blue eyes carried a wisdom beyond her years. He prayed silently, begging Farore to bestow upon him the courage to ask the beautiful, amazing, woman in front of him the most difficult question he’d ever had to ask anyone. 

“Marry me?” 

She’d struggled to hear his voice above the sea of noise in the bar. His eyes pleading gently. She’d felt her heart swell to almost bursting when he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. 

For a second he had been terrified that she would say no. That she would leap off his lap and call him an idiot, that she’d be disgusted by the idea of marrying a goat herder such as himself. He braced himself for the inevitable heartbreak as she slipped her hand out of his. 

He’d been surprised when that hand moved to cup his cheek, bringing him closer to her as she swooped down and stole his lips in a kiss. The soft feel of her lips against his, the velvet of her skirts beneath his fingers as he held her close to him, The beating of his heart pounding against his chest eased his fears. 

Pulling apart, Zelda rested her forehead against his. Her eyes shining with unshed tears of joy as a wide smile blossomed on her lips. Link moved his hand to brush her hair behind her elegant pointed ear. 

“Is that a yes?”  
“What do you think? Hero” 

Her smile transformed into a smirk as he pressed his lips against hers once more, capturing them in a passionate kiss.   
\---  
Getting the council to agree with their marriage hadn’t been as hard as Link was expecting. He’d braced himself for a battle, to fight tooth and nail to be with the woman he loved. Yet thankfully he met very little resistance. 

Of course there were some members of the council who disagreed; Claiming that his status as a low born was detrimental to the running of a country, they were silenced as soon as Zelda stood up in his defence. She argued that, as Hero, he’d shown great loyalty to the Crown and to Hyrule, risking his life to save and protect. He was loved by the people of Hyrule, and most importantly he was loved by her. She had the utmost faith that he would prove himself to be a natural and noble leader and a loving husband. 

The council seemed unanimous after that, agreeing wholeheartedly with their Queen and showing a new enthusiasm for the upcoming nuptials. 

This was Link’s first clue that things were not going to be easy. 

Within what felt like mere seconds, Link was swept up into the world of royalty and politics. Members of the court all seemed to rush forward, showering him with compliments and congratulations. Now that he was the future Prince Consort to the Queen, they seemed to be falling over themselves in an attempt to get close to him. They offered him gifts of jewels and clothes, invited him to dances and parties, all in order to win some kind of favour. Link wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what they were doing. He’d listened to Zelda complain about the court often enough during their long walks together in the gardens to understand that the gifts he was receiving were bribes and nothing more. 

He didn’t have time to worry or feel offended though, for soon his days were filled with pointless questions and inane blather on topics he didn’t care for and problems he didn’t know much about. When his days used to be filled with training the royal guards and meeting with the generals about security and safety, now they were filled with meetings about table runners and flower arrangements. The whole situation was incredibly fatiguing to the Goat Herd turned Prince. 

Zelda, for her part, took the planning and preparation in her stride. She joked that ruling a country had prepared her for anything. As Link sat on her bed, exhausted after a day of inactivity, watching her brush her long auburn hair as she read through pages and pages of legal documents and wedding RSVP’s he was inclined to believe her. 

He let a lazy smile settle on his lips as his eyes traced over her seated form. He admired the way the candle light shone against her skin, her eyes sharp and focused on the letters in front of her, her soft hair falling through her fingertips. His heart swelled with pride, in only a few short months he would be able to call her his wife. He could hardly wait! Getting up from his perch on her bed, he walked over to where she was sitting. 

She didn’t hear him coming, his footsteps silent against the polished floors. Harvest reports and seating plans swam behind her eyes, but she remained determined. Glancing over the pile of RSVP’s in front of her. _There’s still so much to do_ she lamented _It’s going to take years to sort this out._ Calloused hands on her shoulders ripped her from her thoughts. She snapped to look at her reflection in the mirror, Link’s handsome face smiling back at her. 

“Rupee for your thoughts?” His soft voice causing a chill to pass down her spine. 

She could tell him, she reasoned. She could tell him just how stressed she was, how bored she was of the constant questions. She could tell him about the ladies at court who seemed more excited for the wedding than she did, of the lords who bickered behind her back claiming it was unfair that Link had won her heart. She could tell him everything. 

“What are weddings like in Ordon?” she asked, leaning tiredly against him. A confused look passed over his features. His hands moved to run down her bare arms feeling the slight goosebumps that rose at his touch. His gaze met hers in the mirror. 

“Why do you wanna know?”

Zelda shrugged, reaching for one of the hands on her arm. She laced her fingers through his, enjoying the feel of his rough skin against hers. 

“I’m just curious is all. I wouldn’t think they’d be too different from the weddings we have in Castle Town” 

A sardonic laugh escaped Link’s throat. The noise took Zelda by surprise as he kneeled down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and enjoying the feel of soft silk beneath his fingertips. He buried his face against her shoulder blade, his hot breath ghosting against her back. 

“They’re nothing like weddings here” 

She fought back a shiver as he began peppering her shoulder with kisses. 

“Tell me what they are like?” She reached a hand up to play with his soft golden hair, eyes falling shut as she relaxed in his arms. 

“Small” he murmured, trailing his kisses up her slender neck “simple. No one really does much. There’s a big meal but that’s about it, it’s more about the people getting married than it is about the spectacle of it all. 

They share simple vows and then the Mayor pronounces them Man and Wife. They’re given good luck charms, usually made from Goat Horns decorated with flowers, and that it. They’re married” 

Zelda let out a relaxed hum as his lips found the sensitive spot beneath her ear

“That sounds heavenly my love” she signed, feeling him smile slightly against her skin “absolutely heavenly”   
\---  
Months had passed since that peaceful night, and Link found himself in an uncomfortable situation. 

He’d been kidnapped, forced against his will to sit on an uncomfortable chair, in an uncomfortable suit, and listen as an uncomfortably posh man droned on and on and on about weddings and parades. Stifling a yawn behind his ridiculously frilled cuff, he tried his best to appear interested for the benefit of the beautiful woman next to him. 

Zelda was as poised and as elegant as ever. Her expression was schooled into one of distant interest as she cast a quick glance at the different designs of china set out in front of her. She appeared the very image of a Queen, the golden crown she wore shone against her skin, giving her an ethereal glow. 

Her presence beside him was both a blessing and a distraction. A blessing in the sense that he did not have to sit through this cruel and unusual torture alone. And a distraction in the sense that it was impossible to concentrate on anything but her! 

“What is your opinion Sir Link?” the posh gentleman asked, drawing his attention away from the Queen. _What’s his name again?_ Link asked himself _Sir Joan? Sir Jorah? No that’s not it_

“My opinion?” Link asked, trying to act like he’d been paying attention to something other than his fiancee. 

“Yes Sir Link, your opinion on the series of events that are to take place on the day of your nuptials” The expression in his voice was that of controlled snobbery. Link decided he didn’t like him. Zelda shifted next to him, pinning the obnoxious noble with a blank stare. She said nothing, but her silence said volumes. Like watched as the noble shrank back under the Queen’s cold glare. 

“I think it’s...very good” Link ventured, though in truth he had very little idea what he was talking about. He’d have to ask Zelda about it later, when they were alone. 

“I agree with my fiancee” Zelda spoke up, her hand inching closer to his on the plush velvet couch they perched on. “The three hour service to our divine trinity before the wedding ceremony is an excellent idea. However it breeches the tradition of hiding the bride from the groom's view until the sharing of vows. How do you plan on rectifying this?” 

Link snuck a glance in Zelda’s direction. She couldn’t be serious? Three hours spent praying before the actual wedding was ridiculous in his opinion. A wedding should be about the people, not how long and ostentatious they could make the ceremony. 

“We could erect a screen, Your Majesty, in order to shield you from Sir Link’s gaze” 

_Oh great_ he fought the urge to roll his eyes _three hours spent praying and I don’t even get to see my wife._

Zelda seemed to consider it, giving Link’s hand a slight squeeze. He could tell she was apologizing, for what he wasn’t sure. It could be anything related to the wedding. He’d been getting more frustrated the closer they got to the big day, more and more people seemed determined to know his opinion on what centerpieces would best suit the occasion or what colour the carpets should be or anything else that he deemed utterly pointless. 

The wedding was a week away. 

_It’ll be over soon_ He told himself every day. _It’ll be over soon and you’ll be married to the woman you love. Just a few more days._

He squeezed her hand back, letting her know she had his support. He wasn’t sure but he thought he saw her shoulders droop ever so slightly. He hoped it was relief, but given their current situation he knew it was more likely stress. 

_I have to do something about this_ he thought, mentally running through their itinerary for the day. After this meeting they needed to talk to the florist to confirm that it was indeed white roses they wanted, then they had a meeting with the tailor for their final fittings, and after that they were wanted at the kitchen to confirm the dinner selection for the esteemed guests. He debated whether or not they both needed to be present to confirm the dinner selection. He would be happy to relay their decision, giving his wife to be the chance to rest. 

The rest of the meeting dragged on, Link struggled to focus on anything except the feel of Zelda’s silk covered hand against his. He lightly traced the top of her knuckles with his thumb, delighting in the way her cheeks seemed to pinken slightly. Hopefully she’s as distracted as I am. 

After the stuffy noble left, taking his china selection with him, the couple made their way to the greenhouse where a selection of flowers was blooming. Link always enjoyed visiting the greenhouse, the perfume of all the flowers was heavy and suffocating, it made it difficult to think at times. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. The bright colours seemed to glow, the soft petals shining, a rainbow cast against Zelda’s skin. He watched as she breathed deep, inhaling the floral scent, trying in vain to relax. 

She traded civil words with the florist, who scuttled off deeper into the bouquet they were standing in, before letting her exhaustion show on her face. Link slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, letting her rest against him. Zelda wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head against his neck. 

“Are you sure about white roses?” she asked, playing with the elaborate embroidery that decorated his doublet. She felt Link chuckle beneath her, his hand coming up to softly stroke her hair, carefully avoiding messing up the complicated braids. 

“I’m sure about white roses if you are” was his answer. That was always his answer. _I’m sure if you are oh please_ Zelda thought _It’s your wedding too Link!_ She forced down the annoyed feeling in the back of her neck, concentrating on how right it felt to be in his arms. She’d almost gotten herself to relax when his soft timber cut through the silence. 

“What were the options for the dinner again?”   
“Cucco or Beef”   
“... not Reekfish?” 

Zelda pulled back to look at him, her confused expression matching his own. 

“Why would we serve Reekfish?” She asked, struggling to keep the incredulous tone from her voice.   
“Because Reekfish is your favourite”   
“Well that’s hardly fair. Goat is your favourite and that’s not one of the options”   
“You said you wanted Reekfish” Link countered. His own tone growing hard to match hers. She watched as he turned his face from her, focusing on the flowers beside them. It was clear something was annoying him. 

“Just because I said I wanted Reekfish, does not mean they’re going to serve it. Besides the majority of the nobility dislike the smell never mind the taste” 

She felt, rather than saw, his quick change in emotions. His arms tightened around her, his breath became deeper. She knew he was trying to calm himself, but for what reason she wasn’t sure. 

“It’s not their wedding. You should get to eat what you want” He muttered, pressing her tightly against him. 

Immediately Zelda felt all frustration leave her body. A Realization came over her as she squeezed him back, tracing light circles over his spine with her fingertips. _All these months spent planning_ she thought, _All these months getting frustrated, all these months wishing Link would make a decision about what he wanted, He’s a fool. My Hero is a selfless fool._

Zelda moved to rest her head against his shoulder, the action causing them to sway slightly. Smiling to herself she pressed a light kiss against his covered collar. 

“It’s your wedding too, you should get to eat what you want. You’re picking the deserts” 

She felt his deep chuckle reverberate through his chest, delighting in the way he turned his head to hide his smirk in her hair. His response was muffled by her braids but she swore she thought she heard him murmur “I want you for desert” 

Before his comment could register properly, the florist returned confirming that they did indeed have enough white roses.The two jumped apart, uncomfortable with being caught in such a “scandalous” position. The Florist gave the couple a funny look as Zelda fought to hide her blush. She quickly and politely thanked the florist before almost running from the room. Link’s warm chuckle still ringing in her ears. 

_Just a few more days_ , she told herself. _Just a few more days and you’ll be married to that man._  
\---  
The fitting was a nightmare. Link had had the brilliant idea of going to speak to Chef about the food selection whilst Zelda was being poked and prodded with all kinds of needles and pins. 

“I’m not meant to see until the wedding ceremony anyway” 

While she praised his quick thinking, confirming the meal plan now would free up part of their afternoon later, she cursed him as well. He’d abandoned her to deal with the stab happy seamstress alone! Zelda bit back a yelp of pain and another pin pricked her skin The dress will be pink with the amount of blood she’s attempting to draw from me! 

Thankfully the seamstress wasn’t an overly talkative woman, Zelda had suffered through enough pointless blather to last her a life time. However the silence that hung in the room gave the young Queen the chance to ruminate on her earlier realization. 

Link was deliberately putting in as little input as possible. Not out of lack of excitement or a hesitation to marry her, he was trying to ensure that everything in the wedding was what Zelda wanted. She was touched by his actions, that he had given up so much in order to give her her dream ceremony. But a small wave of guilt washed over her. 

Her mind drifted back to that peaceful night months ago, when he’d held her in his arms and told her about the weddings in Ordon. She remembered the way his eyes lit up, the way his voice softened as he described the paper lanterns they would use to decorate the river. He’d held her tighter as she pictured the small social gathering, a family who cared for each other, breaking bread and singing songs. 

She hadn’t been lying when she said it sounded heavenly. 

“Ouch!” a small jab to the back of the neck broke her out of her concentration “Melinda I do wish you would be a little more careful with those pins please” Zelda tried to keep the tired edge out of her voice, annoyed at being ripped from her daydream about Link’s treehouse and a small gathering of friends. 

“Forgive me your majesty, but the fabric it a little difficult to pin. It’s so thick” Melinda, the seamstress apologised. 

_That’s another thing_ Zelda thought, _who’s idea was it to create a gown that was so heavy?!_

The ceremonial wedding gown was to be worn in the drafty sanctuary. Zelda had requested that it be made of a warm material so that she wouldn’t freeze as she was saying her vows, however her request seemed to get confused and she found herself in the heaviest gown she’d ever worn! The bodice was encrusted with sapphires and diamonds from the mines near Zora’s domain. They had been a gift from the young king to celebrate her wedding. And while they looked stunning, reflecting the light and casting rainbows across the room, they made the bodice quite stiff and clunky. The skirts werent that much better either. The thick layers of petticoats hung from her hips, putting a strain on her back, and the itchy netting scratched her legs making it uncomfortable to walk two steps. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Zelda couldn’t deny she looked beautiful. But she also looked uncomfortable. 

The Prayer dress wasn’t any better. It seemed the dressmakers had all but ignored her request for warmth, fitting her for a lightweight dress made of a thin soft cotton. The clunky gold ornamentation did little to help her discomfort, the gold metal chilling her skin through the fabric. Three hours of worship in this and I am likely to succumb to hypothermia she reasoned. 

The only dress that was somewhat suitable was the reception dress. It was based off of a dress she already owned, the fit and style made her feel comfortable. However the heavy gold trim at the hem made tripping a much more likely threat, not to mention the abundance of petticoats she was being forced to wear. 

Zelda tried to slip back into her daydream, the image of Link smiling and happy in the starlight caused her heart to skip a beat. She longed to make it a reality. 

Suddenly, Zelda straightened, looking at the ridiculous dress in the mirror. She had a plan, but it could not be carried out in such a cumbersome gown. 

“Melinda. I have a request of you”   
“Whatever you want Your Majesty”   
\---  
The night before the big day. 

Link’s favourite and least favourite day. Favourite because in just a few short hours, he would be married to the love of his life. Least favourite because he had to spend the entire day and the entire night separated from her. 

As was tradition, the couple were kept apart until the actual ceremony. The time before that was to be filled with laughing and drinking, making merry and celebrating the end of an era. And while Link wasn’t one to drink (especially when he had an early start in the morning) he was more than happy to indulge his friends in their desires. 

The evening began to drag on, the smell of stale beer, and the rowdy cheers of the drunken soldiers began to grate on the Hero’s last nerve. The knights of Hyrule had all gathered in one of the larger taverns in Castle Town, determined to get as drunk as they possibly could. It wasn’t a tavern Link frequented often, and the unfamiliar territory put him on edge. He’d promised to catch up with his family from Ordon, however the knights had gotten too him first. They’d practically kidnapped him, bundling him into the back of a carriage and riding through town at top speed. 

Link cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings, and lamented the fact that he probably wouldn’t see his fellow Ordonians until after the reception. As much as he loved his life in Castle Town with Zelda, he still missed his family down south. Ordon was where he grew up and where he had awoken as the Hero. 

Growing tired of the nights and their antics, Link searched for an opportunity to sneak out. He’d spend the rest of his night curled up in bed, waiting for the sun to rise. Waiting for the knights attention to be diverted elsewhere he snuck out the back entrance and into the cold night air. 

He’d made it about halfway back to the castle before he was stopped. 

A soft voice called out his name. His heart froze in his chest. He wished he was properly armed, the Knights hadn’t given him much time to think before they’d dragged him off, the only means of defence he had was the small silver knife hidden in his boot. 

“Link”

Turning sharply, Link found himself face to face with the source of the sound. 

Before him stood a hooded figure, cloaked in darkness. It was impossible to discern anything about them. Link tensed as they stepped closer, the light from the moon casting dim shadows against their black cloak. Link made to reach for his knife, when something caught his attention. 

He knew that cloak. He’d seen it before, years ago when he journey began. 

“Zelda?” 

Even hidden in the near complete darkness her smile still shone brighter than the stars. 

All the fear and worry vanished in that instant as he stepped forward, an invisible rope pulling him towards her. His hands reached out, wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He could hear her musical laugh in his ears and he lifted her of her feet and twirled. Her own arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, steadying herself as he placed her back on the ground in front of him. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, breathless from his short burst of energy. He refused to let go of the hug, the irrational fear of her disappearing clouding his mind. 

“I came to see you” She whispered pulling him closer “I missed you”   
“It’s only been a few hours”   
“Are you saying you didn’t miss me?” He knew it was a joke, knew that she was teasing him. But in that moment he realized he really had missed her. 

_I’m weak,_ he thought, _We haven’t even been separated for a day and I’m acting like she was gone for months!_

“I missed you more than you could imagine”   
The contented giggle that escaped her throat made his heart soar. 

Zelda moved to pull away, but Link held on tight stopping her from moving. 

“Don’t” he whispered “Don’t move. I’m not meant to see you remember?” 

He heard her frustrated sigh as she moved her hands to brace against his arms. 

“Let me go I need to talk to you”  
“No”   
“Link please”   
“It’s tradition”  
“To the gods with the tradition! Let me see you Link!” 

Link’s jaw dropped at the curse. It was incredibly rare to hear the Queen blaspheme in such a manner! Using his surprise she pulled back to look at him, pushing her hood away from her face. He was struck by the way her hair looked darker in the moonlight, the soft almost blue glow making her porcelain skin shine. Her smile was the most hypnotising of all. It took Link a second to realize she was giggling at him. 

He tried to be irritated, annoyed that she’d gotten the better of him, upset that he’d broken a tradition. But when he looked at her he found himself unable to do anything but smile back at her. Pulling her back to him he pressed a kiss against her forehead, his eyes falling shut. 

“Link” Zelda breathed, her smile evident in her voice, “Marry me” 

_Wait what?_

Link pulled back, a confused expression crossing his features. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek, tucking her hair behind pointed ear. 

“Zelda… I am marrying you. Tomorrow”

She rolled her eyes, her hands absentmindedly running up and down his arms. 

“No Link, I meant marry me now”   
“Zelda-”  
“Don’t. Link I know you’ve been stressed with the planning and the preparation-”  
“I don’t mind”  
“Link listen!” 

Zelda let out a shaky sigh. She closed her eyes, a habit she had when she was trying to choose her words. Link knew better than to disturb her, waiting for her plan what she was going to say. His heart raced, fingers lightly tracing the top of her cheek bone. Stunning blue eyes opened to meet his, starlight shining brightly. 

She licked her lips, preparing to speak. He felt her hands tighten slightly around his arms. 

“Link, I know that you don’t want the wedding to be like this, Let me finish. I know that if you had a choice we would be getting married in a small and simple ceremony in Ordon. That it would just be us and the people we love” 

Quilt settled in his stomach. _Was I really that obvious?_ He thought casting his eyes downward, suddenly ashamed to look at her She must hate me now. Soft fingers tilted his chin upward, blue eyes searching his. 

“I’ve been blind to what you want Link. I was caught up in the dazzling lights and the excitement. I wanted to call you my husband. But nothing about the ceremony is what you wanted”   
“I just want to be with you Zelda”  
“And that is why I want you to marry me tonight” 

Her smile was dazzling. Pure joy shone on her features. 

“I want you to marry me tonight Link, a simple wedding. Just us. Just as you want. Just as I want. Then tomorrow we can have the big wedding. Let the nobles celebrate in their own way tomorrow. But for tonight, let it just be us. I’ve got everything planned already you don’t have to worry. Just meet me at Telma’s by midnight” 

_There’s a reason why she holds the triforce of wisdom_ he thought, pride welling up in his heart as he pulled her close to kiss her cheek, arms wrapping around her in a hug. 

“I can’t wait”   
\---  
Zelda hadn’t been lying when she’d said she’d planned everything. 

Stepping into Telma’s bar, Link took in the sight. White paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, their soft glow illuminating the room. The tables and chairs had been pushed to the side, giving the patrons room to dance. A small altar had been set up in front of the fireplace, red tulips decorating the mantle. Link held back a gasp when he saw his family standing waiting. All the resistance, the Ordonians, waiting for the bride and groom to walk through the door. 

Rusl stepped forward, arms wrapping around Link in a warm hug. He felt tears well in his eyes and willed himself to stay strong. Link was passed around the guests, each one more happy to see him than the next. They showered him in hugs and congratulations and in the first time for a long time they felt truly sincere. 

Soft footsteps were heard behind him. All attention was drawn to the stairs as Illia and Ashei stepped down, scattering tulip petals on the ground before them. Matching smiles worn on their faces. Behind them Zelda emerged and Link felt his heart stop in his chest. 

She wore a simple white gown, devoid of heavy sapphires, absent of cumbersome gold ornamentations and trim, decorated only with small fabric flowers. Her face was hidden by a simple lace veil, but Link could still see her beautiful overjoyed smile peeking through the netting. In her hands she held a simple bouquet of tulips and daisies. 

He couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the makeshift aisle towards him. She handed her bouquet to Illia, taking Link’s hands gently in her own. He ran a thumb over her knuckles, resisting the urge to press a light kiss against her hand. 

He barely listened as Bo recited the vows, his attention fixed on his bride in front of him. Her musical voice setting his heart a light. 

“I do” she said, joy and love clear in her gaze.   
“I do” he replied squeezing her hands in his. 

“Then, with the power vested in me by the town of Ordon, and her Majesty Queen Zelda the XIV of Hyrule, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride” 

_Those are the words I’ve been waiting for_ Link thought as he lifted the veil from his new wife’s face, taking in the white ribbons she’d braided in her hair, and the small white flowers contrasting against her blushing cheeks. 

“I love you, my darling wife” He murmured pressing his forehead against hers, hands coming up to gently cup her cheeks.   
“And I love you, my dearest husband” She replied moving forward and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. 

The happy couple were deaf to the cheers from their family, deaf to the call for dancing and drinking. Content to be in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me WEEKS to complete when it should have taken me a few days! But it's done now and I'm happy with it :D 
> 
> If you have any fanfic requests you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
